


Aphrodisiac

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Despite all Shouma's intuition had done for him in the past, he never predicted that one little fluctuation would cause his plan to backfire like this.





	

Satoru wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground like this when all he'd agreed to was afternoon tea with Shouma, but he was completely content with the situation.

Wakamizu had called them both away for a moment, and then the two returned to their seats. Some time between then and the few minutes prior, something had gone wrong. One minute, Shouma was as smug and calm as ever, taking a sip from his drink while watching Satoru intently. The next thing Satoru knew, Shouma looked as shocked as if he had been shot and his gaze fell on Hiroki, who stuck his tongue out at Shouma before following Wakamizu out of the room. Shouma then stared wide eyed at Satoru. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, walking to Satoru and easily toppling his chair over when he practically tackled him.

"Fuck," he breathed, knocking his glasses askew as he ran a hand through his hair, apparently stressed. "That was for _you_!"

Satoru, meanwhile, was shocked into speechlessness. He swallowed as Shouma leaned over him, wondering just what the hell had happened. Shouma removed his glasses and threw them aside, Satoru confusedly watching them spin as they slid across the floor. He then felt Shouma's mouth on his, already panting as if they'd been at it for a few minutes.

"What-" another kiss- "What h-" _another_ kiss- "Shinonome-"

Shouma grabbed Satoru by the front of his coat and moved him over, impatiently shoving the chair away from them. He unclipped Satoru's coat and Satoru then realized Shouma's intentions.

"We can't, this is-! What if they come back?"

"I don't care," Shouma hissed, even his voice noticeably rougher.

Shouma pushed Satoru's shirt up and Satoru arched his back to help despite himself. It had suddenly occurred to him that getting fucked on the cold, hard tile while Shouma was in such a frenzy was just about the hottest thing he could imagine, and he quickly silenced his protests in case Shouma had decided to listen.

That was how he ended up like this; half-undressed with his pants around one ankle and Shouma sans glasses above him, fucking Satoru without bothering to tease him like he normally would. Satoru had absolutely no complaints- he couldn't bring himself to care anymore that anyone could walk in. Shouma was also unusually noisy and expressive, his inhibitions gone.

"Mmh, you feel so good around me, Enishi..." he moaned with a smile, and Satoru's legs would have closed around him had it not been for Shouma holding them open.

"So tight, yet so soft... So perfect..."

Shouma's hand lingered on Satoru's thigh for just a moment longer before it thread itself into his own hair again.

"Ahh- and this is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to be used like this?"

Satoru whimpered in response, his nails scraping the tile uncomfortably as his fingers scrambled for purchase.

"I just-" Shouma clenched his fist around his hair before letting go and slapping his palm back onto Satoru's thigh. "I just wanted to see you desperate for me. I wanted you moaning and begging and drooling in my lap. Ah, not that I'd need outside help for that..."

He chuckled and released Satoru's legs, leaning forward and resting his hands on the tile on either side of Satoru's head, smirking down at him. Satoru moaned and brought his arms up to wrap around Shouma's neck now that he could reach him.

"You love this, don't you?" Shouma leaned down to nuzzle at Satoru in a manner that seemed playful, shifting his weight to rest on his elbows. "Say it."

"I love it..." Satoru answered with an uneven voice, as it was physically impossible to keep it steady when Shouma's pace was so fast- and that's not even accounting for how amazing it felt.

"Tell me you love me," Shouma commanded, pulling Satoru's hair and causing his back to arch.

"Ah! I love you..."

"And you're mine to fuck however I like, aren't you?"

"Yes," Satoru affirmed a little too immediately, "please use me..."

Shouma pulled Satoru's hair enough to tilt his head to the side, shifting his weight to that arm while his other moved to hold Satoru's hip. He kissed Satoru's neck, knowing by now from their previous encounters that it was a particularly weak spot of his.

"Please bite me..."

Shouma didn't question him, biting down hard enough to hurt but not to draw blood. Had Shouma not been in such a frenzy, Satoru would feel too exposed to ask for more, but he followed Shouma's example and ignored his inhibitions.

"Harder-! A-ah!"

Satoru hadn't even realized Shouma would interpret that as a request to change his pace, and Satoru swallowed as he braced himself to speak more explicitly, holding onto his mind for dear life through the puddle it was trying to melt into.

"Bite me until I bleed," he moaned, too far gone to care if that was crossing a line of some sort. He felt Shouma's smile widen as he obliged, and Satoru dug his nails into Shouma's back as he endured the pain.

He always imagined that vampire bites were neat, with two small puncture wounds that only bled enough to satiate the creature's hunger, leaving just enough excess to lick off its lips. But Satoru was pleasantly surprised when Shouma pulled back and there was a mess of smeared blood on his face.

"L-lick it- off-" Satoru panted, feeling himself getting close despite the fact that his cock had been neglected the entire time.

Shouma had no problem indulging him, licking his lips before diving down to drag his tongue across Satoru's skin. He even caught on and suckled at the bite, and Satoru, long having thrown his shame out the window, finally gave in and brought a hand down to stroke himself, moaning openly with Shouma.

"Mm, I can't stop... I wanna make a mess of you so badly, but," he renewed his harsh grip on Satoru's hair, pulling his head further aside, "you're too _good_."

Shouma bit him again, and Satoru came with a yelp, desperately panting as Shouma continued fucking him at his own pace.

"Do you want me to come inside of you, Enishi? Do you want me to fill you up?"

Satoru nodded, breathless and seeing stars.

"Ah, you like it like this, don't you?" Shouma's voice was raw unlike Satoru had ever heard before, and he nodded again as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He felt the sensation of being filled along with Shouma's pace stuttering soon enough to still fully enjoy it, and he offered a small, satisfied sigh. While they were catching their breath, Satoru watched the strange look leave Shouma's eyes as he calmed down. He hummed as he looked around, squinting in the direction he'd thrown his glasses.

Shouma pulled out and set Satoru down by the hips before searching his tossed aside jacket for the tissues he always kept on him. He cleaned himself off and pulled his pants up, leaving his jacket for the moment in favor of finding his glasses.

"What happened?" Satoru finally asked again, completely motionless where Shouma left him. He watched Shouma's shoulders lower as he sighed.

"I acquired an aphrodisiac just for you... but Hiroki must have switched our drinks. What a waste..."

Shouma didn't sound too bothered by it- when did he ever? He returned to his seat and reached over for Satoru's cup, taking a sip of doubtlessly cold tea. They remained in silence for a while before Satoru suddenly realized they were in a public area and anyone could walk in to see him sprawled across the ground, thoroughly used. He sat up and grabbed the tissues Shouma had left on the floor for him, ignoring Shouma smiling at him as he watched him clean up. Once he was clean, he pulled his shirt down and fixed his coat, then stood to get back into his pants.

"Oh, that's something we haven't done yet! I'll need you in nothing but a bath robe next time," Shouma commented absentmindedly, reaching down for his jacket.

Satoru fussed with his hair before suddenly remembering the injury on his neck, opening his coat again to wipe it off. Barely any blood showed on the tissue and Satoru panicked for a moment before realizing that his coat covered it anyway. As long as it didn't soak through, nobody would know it was there. He could clean the dried blood later. Though it did sting...

"A nice, fluffy one. Does that sound good?"

"Wh... what?" Satoru stared at Shouma before remembering his previous comment. "Yes, that's fine."

Shouma scoffed at that, taking another sip from Satoru's drink. Satoru sat down next to him and pulled his phone out, using the front camera as a mirror to fix his hair with. He noticed some of the blood had made it onto his jaw somehow and licked his thumb before rubbing it away. He hesitated for a moment but licked his finger. The taste was admittedly awful, but his fetish made it tolerable.

He flinched and immediately set his phone down as if he had something to hide when he heard one of the doors to the room open. He'd gotten dressed just in time. Shouma seemed completely unbothered as usual, smiling deceptively softly at him. When Satoru caught his gaze, Shouma tilted his head, grin unfaltering.

Satoru didn't dare look to see who had entered the room, as he knew for a fact his face was still flushed, and simply elected to exit through the other door. Shouma only leaned back and crossed his legs, allowing Satoru to leave on his own.

He was a good ways from the room before he froze and patted his pockets, realizing he'd made a disastrous mistake- leaving his phone with Shouma. Despite how weak his legs felt, he ran back to the room, gritting his teeth when he threw the door open to find an empty room, his phone nowhere to be seen. He had a password on it, but that likely meant very little to Shouma.

Satoru then clenched his fists, his eyes cast downward. He'd just watched Satoru type his password into his phone, too fussed about his appearance to care if Shouma saw it. He quickly ran to the other exit, hoping to find Shouma before he single handedly destroyed Satoru's reputation.


End file.
